


Encuentros

by Amarine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarine/pseuds/Amarine
Summary: Porque no pensó bien las consecuencias, demasiado enamorado de su aura salvaje, dejándose llevar por sus propios anhelos.[Mafia!Hinata]Escrito publicado en Fanfiction en 2016.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	Encuentros

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.  
> Advertencia: Muerte de personaje, Universo Alternativo.  
> Cumpleaños: Día 4, mafia.  
> Este drabble participa en el segundo desafío de la página "Es de Fanfics" en Facebook
> 
> Este drabble está en mi cuenta de fanfiction desde el 2016, de pensar que es plagio pueden verificar que es mío si desean en mi otra cuenta, aunque ya tienen el mismo nombre y todo ya que fue publicada con el seudónimo de IshaSunshine.

**Día lluvioso.**

  
Lo recordaba a la perfección; no sólo por su odio a la humedad y el hecho que eso conllevase a que su cabello se esponjara, sino porque fue la última vez que observó a Hinata Shōyō.

  
Dicen que los encuentros son parte de la vida, que pueden ser casualidad o ligados a destinos inimaginables. Oikawa podía llegar a creer en ello si se ponía a pensarlo con profundidad, en lo romántico que podía sonar el estar destinado a alguien o en la idea de poder pertenecerle a una sola persona por toda su eternidad. Sin embargo, tales cosas cursis no tenían mucho sentido en su historia, ni siquiera se acercaba. Fueron sólo pocas ocasiones en que lo miró, en que sus ojos chocaron, pero fue realmente capaz de sentir algo tan enorme y a la vez tan efímero. El primer encuentro fue aterrador, en el que vio como un muchacho tan pequeño y con una pinta de fragilidad no tenía reparo alguno en disparar a alguien, en los gritos de la multitud y en como el auto negro arrancaba y el cabello anaranjado se perdía en la carretera. Iwaizumi, su mejor amigo, lo había jalado con fuerza para huir del lugar.

  
Uno no puede simplemente meterse con la mafia.

Sabía poco de ellos, un grupo grande, peligroso y precavido.

  
No creía poder tener la fortaleza como para buscar a alguien como ese chico, pero, como había pensado con anterioridad, a veces las cosas ya están predichas, no tardó mucho tiempo en topárselo unas cuantas veces más; las sonrisas, las miradas, el cabello anaranjado moviéndose con suavidad ante el viento. Se presentaron, puede recordarlo, encuentros pequeños, palabras banales y sentimientos efímeros.

  
Recordaba las manos pequeñas y suaves que, irónicamente, sostenían una pistola en cada orden que se le era dada. Recordaba acariciar con lentitud su piel como si le ofreciera 10 promesas con cada uno de sus dedos, los labios formando sonrisas y palabras dulces.

  
_"Basurakawa, piensa bien en donde te estás metiendo."_

  
Lo recuerda, las palabras de Iwa-chan resonando en su mente. Nunca se expresaron amor, Hinata Shōyō nunca le ocultó su procedencia, nunca ocultó su lazo con la mafia ni los interminables asesinatos cometidos. _Uno no debería de juzgar a un libro por su portada_ , él lo entendió el día en que lo conoció realmente. Si se pone a analizar la situación, y claro que lo hacía, era estúpido de su parte quererlo, aceptarlo.

  
Encuentros cortos, palabras sin base alguna, mentiras, fracasos.

  
Todo eso sólo fue ligado a algo más.

  
Puede recordar el día, se repite, un día lluvioso. El cabello esponjado, su expresión irritada y sus ganas de odiar al mundo entero por su aspecto, añadiendo su nulo conocimiento sobre el paradero de Hinata.

  
_"Iré a hacer un encargo del jefe, no debería tardarme demasiado."_

  
Excusas patéticas, se decía a si mismo. Lastimosamente, hubiese preferido que sólo fuera eso.

  
.

  
Una caja, una simple y solitaria caja en la puerta de su casa. Los ojos muertos de Hinata dentro y los labios fríos, el olor putrefacto.

  
Debió pensar mejor en donde se metía.

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo estoy pasando mis trabajos a esta cuenta, no tiene nada nuevo ni cambio alguno. Por alguna razón, al releerlo, siento que no avancé nada en 4 años.


End file.
